remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Sonokawa
Sonokawa Momoka (園川 モモカ) is the main character of the Sabagebu! series, she is a first year high school student who was later dragged into the Sabage Club, a club that conducts survival games. Appearance Momoka is a normal-looking girl, appearing to lack any special skills. She is 15 years old and has dark pink hair tied into a bun, with blood red eyes. Momoka is usually seen wearing her school uniform, unless when hanging out with the girls out of school. Personality Due to her father's work, Momoka is used to transferring schools from short to long ranges of time, thus she's also used to introducing herself in front of class, making new friends and act like a nice student. Every time she got bullied, she tried to hold her nice image despite of everyone thinking her to be a bad girl. She hides her real personality to people she does not know and has a sadistic side. Not to mention, Momoka tends to be greedy whenever a situation involves money, which frequently in the end of her evil deeds Momoka gets her just desserts. She likes to take advantage of people, mostly Maya's, kindness for granted. Momoka also has little to no mercy whatsoever when it comes to her own survival on their Survival Games, often having a thought or two in terms of abandoning her teammates, usually Maya or Urara, to ensure her victory. I guess you could say that she's lacking in compassion to say the least, but she's better of being a villain since things usually end up badly whenever she tries to do a good deed. But in terms of pros and cons, she seems to have a gained another ally by the end of the fiasco, which usually tend to be perverts. Background Aside from her father's work causing Momoka to move around in the country, she is a single child and has no siblings to speak of. Her only seen family is her mother, as she is the only one ever seen by the audience in the anime. Momoka also has a huge fear of Praying Mantises, she can't stand them at all, along with the fear of her actually being fat which occurs during a point in the anime. Chronology Encountering Mio Momoka's relationship with Mio was a bit on the rocky side to say the least; this is mostly due to the fact that Mio persistently continued trying to recruit her for the Survival Game Club. During the first days she joined Sabage Club, she was very stubborn and hated being in the club, but she slowly started to enjoy the survival games. At about Episode 4, she began to be friendlier to Mio, albeit in her own way to the point that in Episode 12, Momoka thanks Mio for being her partner. Skills and Equipment Momoka's special skill, as seen throughout the anime, is her ability to shoot targets without missing a shot, even when distracted. Mio is surprised by her marksmanship skills, which is why she wanted to recruit Momoka in the first place. She uses a Beretta 92 F M9 as her weapon of choice. Quotes Trivia *Momoka is the only known sadist in the anime. *Momoka is an accidental pervert magnet. *Momoka is absolutely scared of Praying Mantises. Her other fear being gaining weight. *Momoka also has a bit of a sweet tooth, so much so in fact that she forgets all about her commitment to lose weight on Episode 4. Category:Sabagebu characters Category:Main Characters